Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki
by Monkey-Ninja101
Summary: Me wrote this for fun, me thought it was funny, see if you do too. Please R&R but please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Ways to annoy the Akatsuki

**Itachi**

Replace his coat with a bright pink one.

Ask him why he killed his clan.

When he does keep saying why?

Keep saying 'You lack hatred'

Keep running around him like a maniac

Ask if he drew his lines on his face with a marker

Whack him saying 'a bug' every few minutes.

Shout WAY HAY! Easy tiger! every time he walks by.

Hug him very tightly

Tickle him every time he lifts his arms.

**Itachi's reaction:**

Itachi: What the?…Do any of this and you will die!

Everyone: WHY?

Itachi: (Growls)

**Kisame**

Pole dance on his sword.

Do the Jaws theme song every time he walks by.

Buy him a fish tank. Then ask if its to small?

When he asks for what, say 'your bed'

Ask if he and Jaws are related.

When he gives answer say can you have Jaw's autograph?

When the Akatsuki go swimming shout 'SHARK!'

Ask why he has a giant tampon on his back

Keep asking him if individual pieces of sushi are his brothers or sisters

When you see fishes tell him that one is giving him the eye.

Ask him if he is feeling blue

Run and scream every time you see him

When he is undercover shout 'HI KISAME!'

**Kisame's reaction:**

Kisame: Well these are just stupid…

You: Is this your brother? (Poking him with sushi)

Kisame: No!

You: Is this?

Kisame: No

You: Is this?

Kisame: NO!

You: how about this? (Pulls out Jaws)

Kisame: Oh…Sht!

**Sasori**

Steal his arm and run like mad.

Throw things at him for no reason

Ask him if he knows Pinocchio

Keep poking him and ask if he can feel it.

If he says yes keep doing it

If he says no whack him with a mallet

When he walks in a room sing 'I got no strings to hold me down'

Ask him what he does inside Hiruko

When he says shout 'I KNEW IT!'

When he goes to use his puppets cut off his strings

**Sasori's reaction:**

Sasori: I don't even want to know…

You: (Steals his arm and runs)

Sasori: 0.0

**Deidara**

Replace his clay with play doe

When he sits with Sasori start singing 'It must be love!'

Or 'Love is in the air'

Explode the base then blame Deidara.

When you are in a huge crowd of people shout out loud 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR!'

Keep asking what gender he is.

Put pink dye in his shampoo

Laugh at him randomly

Buy a ring and shout 'I'm engaged to Deidara'

When he walks in the room, keep saying 'And Deidara has now entered the room ladies and gentlemen'

When he goes to punch you shout 'RAPE!'

Whenever he goes to speak shout 'No for the last time I will not go out with you!'

Keep saying Un, and Yeah after every sentence

**Deidara's reaction:**

Deidara: Why would you shout rape, when I punch you un?

You: Because un…(Holds up his hands which show his mouths) they might wanna get too friendly yeah.

Deidara: -.-

**Hidan**

Steal his scythe

Every time he walks by, shout 'IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!"

Tell him only cool people can die,

Poke him continually,

When he turns to you, scream

Dye his hair pink,

Sell him to Kakuzu

Whenever he swears go 'Bleep'

Keep asking him who Jashin is.

When he explains say 'how do you feel about this?'

**Hidan's reaction:**

Hidan: You people are really…

You: Bleep

Hidan: Up…

You: Bleep

Hidan: Off! (Growls)

**Kakuzu**

Call him scrooge

Keep saying you know his little secret

Spend all his money

Stare at him, then when he asks what are you staring at? Laugh and walk away

When he is alone in his room open the door and shout 'I KNEW IT!' then run

Burn fake money in front of him and tell him its real

Sing to him 'You are living in a material world, and you are a material girl' then run.

Wait till he is really far when counting his money then shout random numbers to make him lose his place

**Kakuzu reaction:**

Kakuzu: You even think about touching my money I will kill you.

You: Here you go (Hands him lots of gifts)

Kakuzu: What's this?

You: Your gifts…from your money enjoy (Runs off)

**Well me hopes you enjoy the first chapter, I will do the rest later, please don't flame, just nice comments please, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Zetsu**

Keep poking him

Shout 'Stop talking to yourself!'

When he claims he's talking to you say 'What did I just say?'

Chase him with a weed hacker

Water him every ten minutes

Convince Kakuzu that Zetsu is a cheaper Christmas tree

Ask how does he put his shirt on

Buy a Venus fly trap and say to Zetsu 'I got you a date!'

Zetsu: What the hell!

You: Stop talking to yourself!

Zetsu: Grr!

**Tobi**

Say that his mask looks like lollipop every ten minutes

Make him jump every chance you get.

Say to him that Zetsu hates him.

Keep saying that Tobi is not a good boy.

Pull down his trousers every time you are in a group of people.

Take his mask and run like hell.

Keep repeating strange numbers.

Keep tickling him when he says 'Tobi is a good boy'

Tobi: But…Tobi is a good boy

You: (Start tickling him)

Tobi: NO! (Laughs)

**Pein**

Replace all his piercing with flower diamonds.

Every time the Akatsuki are in a group meeting randomly shout 'I Object!'

Start throwing kunai at his eyes saying they look like targets.

Cut off a big strand of his hair, then run.

Laugh at every serious thing he says.

When he finishes a sentence say dum, Dum, DUM!

Stick a magnet under the table, and watch him slam his face on it.

Ask why Konan isn't pregnant yet.

In meetings start playing full blast, 'Follow the leader'

Pein: Well this is…

You: (Cut off a strand of his hair then runs)

Pein: stupid…

**Konan**

Burn her Origami in front of her

Steal her cloak

Ask why she is the only girl every half an hour.

Use her paper to draw pictures of her and Pein making out.

Then hang around the whole base.

Set a swarm of bees on her flower in her hair.

Dye her hair pink.

Konan: GET THEM OFF OF ME!

You: (Evil laughter as you watch the bees chase Konan)

**Sasuke**

Call him either duck butt, chicken ass or cockatoo

Ask him how many times he screws Karin

Dye all your hair pink, then dress up and act like Sakura and ask if it annoys him

if he says yes, continue doing it

if he says no, make a clone, dress it up like Naruto, and repeat

ask him if he's gay.

Say to him you think Itachi is much hotter.

Draw funny pictures all around his curse mark.

Play the 'Emo song' to him every time he acts Emo. (Which is always)

Switch his clothes with pink clothes.

Ask why he has a ping pong bat picture on his back

Poke him repeatedly and when he turns to you shout 'HI SASUKE!'

Say 'what' after every sentence.

Ask why he wanted to kill Itachi. Pause for a moment then ask again.

Buy a chicken and name it Sasuke.

Hug him continuously

When he doesn't hug back punch him in the face.

Buy a ping pong bat, and say 'look Sasuke, I'm an Uchiha!'

Sasuke: You freaks!

You: I'm not a freak! I'm an Uchiha! (Holds up ping pong bat) Chicken ass!

Sasuke: GRRR!

**Orochimaru**

Buy him a Mongoose

Play Michael Jackson songs every time he walks by.

Plat his hair

Use his tongue as a jump rope

Evil laugh every time he says something.

Ignore him.

Paint on all his shirts 'I love Sasuke!'

Convince Kabuto that Orochimaru loves him.

Laugh at him.

Orochimaru: Strange…

You: (Plays Thriller)

Orochimaru: WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!

You: no!

**Me hopes you like this chapter. Please no flames. Nice reviews are welcome. **


End file.
